


I just met you

by VigoDC



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Dating, F/M, Love, Seduction, actress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigoDC/pseuds/VigoDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade is 29 and is an upcoming actress still waiting for her big chance. She's the last one of her friends who is still single but she doesn't really care about that. She has her golden retriever named Steve who keeps her company. One day she meets a strange guy in the store but what she doesn't know that that strange guy Chris Evans is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is the first time I try to write an English fanfiction. I want to say sorry for all the language mistakes I make, English is not my native language.  
I still hope you like it!

\------------------------------

Life isn't easy you know and I know everything about it. Being a young actress isn't easy. Some people believe that all you need is a pretty face and you can star in every movie you want, believe me it's not that easy. Lucky I have my my temporary job in the restaurant as a waitress, in the meantime I'm just waiting till I get my big chance.

Next week I have an audition for a real big budget movie, hopefully this will be my big chance.

So tonight I have this little party with my friends and I was in charge of bringing the 'good liquid' like my friends like to call it. We've been friends for more than 10 years now, all of them already had a family or are married. I was the only exception being the only single off our little group, but I don't care I'm happy with my lonely life and I still have my dog. He is the best thing in the world, always supporting me and helping me whenever I'm feeling down. I named him Steve, yes I know it's a silly name but he is named after Steve Rogers or better known as Captain America. And before you ask, yes I'm a fan, a big fan. I always liked superheroes, I got that from my brother. 

But back to the drinking stuff. I decided to go too my local store here in Boston. And now I'm standing here not knowing what I should buy. I was looking for that special bottle off gin everyone liked so much. When I spotted it I let out a little sigh.

"Are you kidding me?" I mumbled under my breath.

Of course, I should have know. Today wasn't my lucky day, first that stupid elevator that isn't working anymore, next there's the rain and now this. Why always the top shelf? I'm going to admit, I'm not the tallest person on earth. Sometimes it great but right now it's a pain in the butt, believe me.

I can do this, I know it. I took a deep breath and searched for something that could help me. I saw nothing so I started stretching but I was of no use, I couldn't reach it. I tried again but failed for the second time.

"You need some help with that?" An unknown male voice asked.

I literally jumped out of shock, why was he standing there so suddenly? I never heard someone approach.

"I...I..That would be helpful." I stammered when I looked at him. He was well built and with that I mean his body looked like it was made by Michelangelo himself. He was wear just some simple jeans with, black shirt, some sort of baseball cap and some sunglasses. Why was he even wearing those, it was rainy weather today.

"It's the gin you want?" He asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts and realized that I was staring a bit. 

"Yeah" I said recovering my normal cool.

"Ok, here you go." He stretched a bit, took a bottle like it was nothing and handed it to me.

"Thank you so much!" He saved my day

"No problem, it isn't always easy when you're a little bit smaller." He joked.

"That's true but I can come in handy sometimes." I replied.

"I bet it does." He said.

There we stood for a moment just looking at each other. In some way he looked very familiar but I can't think where I've seen him before. It was getting a little awkward just standing there and staring at each other.

"So...I should continue shopping, I guess." I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah you should." He replied with a smile.

That smile was so beautiful, I could watch it for the rest of my life.

"Ok, bye" I said and I turned around and started walking away.

"It was nice meeting you" I heard him call after me.

"Same for me!" I said and walking around the corner.

What was that!? That was so strange but it also felt great at the same time. I still had the feeling I knew him from something...  
Better not worry about and get the other stuff for the party.

When I was done shopping I went to the parking lot to get my stuff in the car. Next mission of the day: how am I going to open that car?  
Both my hands were occupied with holding the big box with the stuff I bought. Putting it on the ground wasn't really an option, even though it had stopped with raining it was still wet. So I decided to use my elbows, without any success.

"Need some help with that?" A familiar voice said.

The second shock of the day, there was that stranger again still wearing his cap and sunglasses.

"Yeah, if you want too." I replied shyly

"Let me take this for you." He said while taking the box out of my hands like it was nothing.

I quickly opened my car and he place the box in it.

"Thank you so much for the help today!" I said.

" No problem, I would always help a beautiful girl like you." He replied with a smile. 

There was some silence, we were both staring again.

Suddenly he cleared his throat. " Maybe you want to get some coffee with me sometime?"

Did he just asked me for some coffee? What do I need to answer, yes? I was really freaking out on the inside but I stayed cool on the outside.

"I'm really flattered and normally I would love to but I'm already running late for a party tonight, I'm sorry." I told him because firstly it was true and secondly he is still a stranger to me. And I have been thought not to go away with some stranger.

"Oh, that's ok. Ehm...I hope you have a good party." I could clearly here some disappointment in his voice, maybe he wasn't used to a 'no'.

"I will, thank you again!" And with that I stepped in my car and drove away, still thinking about that stranger.

\-------------------------  
That's part 1, I hope you like it. The next part is coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Yesterday was a special day, first it seemed like it would be a terrible day but thanks to the strange guy I met, everything went well. And the party was so awesome! I can't remember when was the last time I had so much fun. I just had the time of my life! I felt great being together with all my friends, I kind of missed the time we were at school together. We talked about so many things, we even talked about that stranger I met. Olivia said it could have been my 'Prince Charming' but I don't believe in those fairytales.

But know I had such a headache, not from drinking because I don't drink anymore. I have had a really rough time several years ago, I was a real addict but thanks to my friends and my therapy I managed to quit drinking. I haven't touched a single drop in almost 2 years, I was so proud of myself. I didn't really have a problem with other people drinking in front of except when it's beer, everything else is fine. 

I sighed loud, I wanted to stay all day in bed but I had to get up because I still had to prepare myself for my audition in 2 days.

When I managed to get out of my bed, I went straight for the kitchen to get my morning coffee. It's one of my addictions, I just can't function without my coffee. When I came in the kitchen I have screamed. I forgot to buy coffee yesterday when I was in the store! It was that stranger his fault! He distracted me and now I am here without my coffee.

"Ok Jade, think!" I was literally talking to myself.

Steve came in the kitchen with, to me it looked like, a questioned look on his cute dog face. 

"Don't mind the crazy me, I just need my coffee." I told Steve while kneeling in front of him.

I had two major options: go too the store and buy some new coffee or just go and buy some in the new coffee bar not far from here.  
I choose the second option, I don't want to encounter that stranger again in the store.

I was so happy when I came out of the coffee bar with my coffee in my hand, I really needed this. Just the smell off coffee can make me happy. I had some sort 'me-time', just me and my coffee.   
Suddenly me phone made a buzzing sound, I had a text from someone this early in the morning? I took my phone out of my pocket and looked and the screen while still walking, not seeing were I was going. Before I knew it I bummed into someone which made my coffee fall on the soil.

"No!" I screamed. I kneeled quickly and tried to safe something but it was too late, my coffee was gone.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" Said a voice I knew, wait it can't be. Please don't let it be him.

When I looked up I saw him, that stranger from the store. How is this even possible I asked myself. Yesterday he asks me for a coffee, now he spills mine. Of course it wasn't all his fault, I know i should have payed more attention but I liked to think it was his fault.

"Great! Thank you so much!" I said sarcastically. I noticed that was wearing the same outfit as yesterday only his shirt had a different color today.

"I'm so sorry, I'll buy you a new one!" 

"No, you don't have to do that. It's my fault, I should start paying more attention to my surroundings." I told him.

"No, I insist!" He said while placing his hand on my shoulder. His hand was so big if you'd compare it to mine but at the same time his touch was so gentle. 

Jade, start thinking straight. It wouldn't hurt if he bought you an cup of coffee.

"Ok" I sighed. I saw that that smile returned on his face when I said that. God, I think I love his smile.

We walked slowly to the coffee bar. When we arrived there he opened the door for me, a true gentleman maybe? 

The next I remember is that we started talking and we didn't stop anymore. We talked about the most stupid things.

"You have any pets?" I asked him.

"Not anymore, I had a bulldog but he died some years ago." He told me.

"I'm so sorry! Do you miss him?"

"Yeah, he was a great dog. I really miss him, he was like a child to me." I heard enough some sadness in his voice. "Do you have any pets?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have a golden retriever. His name is Steve."

"Steve? Isn't that a strange name for a dog?" He asked

"Haha, you're not the first one who says that. He's named after one of my idols, Steve Rodgers."

"You named your dog after Captain America?" He asked in disbelief

 

"Yeah, now I sound like a freak don't I?"

"What, no! It's just unbelievable! So I guess you're a fan." He sounded somewhat happy.

"Yeah, he's my all time favorite hero. I thought it would be a great way to honor him." I told him honestly.

" I think he would be impressed and flattered at the same time."

"You think so, I would love to meet him some time. And with that I mean of course Chris Evans the actor who plays him. I really dream of meeting other actors so I could ask for some advice for my career."

"So you're an actress?" He asked me.

"I like to believe that, yeah. I still haven't had my big chance but I don't loose my faith. I have an audition in 2 days for this big budget movie. I hope I make a chance." I sigh knowing that I would never get that role.

"I'm sure you're a great actress." He placed his hand on mine. "Can I give you one tip for your audition, just believe in yourself and be yourself. The people not only want to see if you can act but they also want to know what kind of person you are, not only your qualities." 

"Ehm...thank you for the tip, I guess." I said this while staring at his hand on my hand.

"Can I just ask you as stupid question?" That came out of my mouth before I could stop it.

He chuckled slightly "of course you can."

"Why do you always wear those sunglasses, even here inside?" I asked him hesitantly 

A large smile grew on his face, did I already tell you I love his smile? He slowly took off his sunglasses and I was met by a pair of beautiful blue eyes. They were like an ocean were I would love to drown in.

Suddenly I heard my phone buzz again and looked at the time. Oh God I've been sitting here for more than 2 hours already, how was that even possible?

"I'm so sorry but I really have go!" I stood up and was about to leave until he grabbed my hand while walking away.

"I never got to know your name."

"I'm jade, it was nice to meet you!" 

I made my way to the door we I heard him call after me " I'm Chris by the way!"

I went to my apartment as quick as I could. When I was inside it hit me. Did he say his name was Chris?

\----------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you liked this part! She still doesn't know it's Chris, when is she going to find out? The next part is coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Last night was a strange night, I had the most awkward dream of my life. I dreamt about my audition I have tomorrow and I failed it big time. But that wasn't the awkward part of my dream, the next moment I was walking in the shopping center and bumped into a muscular men. Of course it was that mysterious guy again, or should I name him as Chris now? The next thing I remembered was his house and more specifically his bedroom. I dreamed I had sex with him! I'm so embarrassed, how could I even dream about that. Of course he was handsome and sweet and kind and...

"What are you even thinking Jade!?" I shouted loudly which made Steve look strange at me. See, even the dog thinks I'm crazy! Why did this guy have such an effect on me?

Today I planned on going to the shopping center, I needed something new for tomorrow's audition but I wasn't sure if I wanted to go. It's just a dream Jade, you aren't going to see him today and there will be no sex!

I kept repeating that over and over again until I was brave enough to go out.

When I arrived at the shopping center everything was normal, it wasn't too busy and I like that. I was really happy, I found the perfect outfit for tomorrow and I haven't encountered 'you know who'. This was a great day I thought!

I just needed to go to the bookstore to get something new to read. I wasn't like an obsessed reader but I like to read a little bit before I go to sleep, it helps me calm down. I was almost at the bookstore when I saw him, just casually walking there.

I didn't know what to do, I just hid behind the little flower stand making sure couldn't see me. I just stood there for a couple of minutes and I slowly looked around.

I let out a sigh, he wasn't here anymore. I slowly walked towards the bookstore still looking around to make sure he was really gone. When I entered the bookstore a little smile grew on my face, I managed to avoid him! Watching all those spy movies came in handy now. 

I immediately started walking towards the new books section. This bookstore was really big and even had a second level, the section I wanted was upstairs. So I took the stairs and stared looking for something I would love to read. I really had a hard time, there were so many good books! I narrowed down my selection to 3 books, I honestly couldn't make a choice between these 3. When I came downstairs I noticed the little stand with books that had some great reduction in the corner of the store. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I bought one or two of these books I said to myself. I stood there scanning through all the books when I suddenly heard a voice.

"Anything interesting?" I almost had a heart attack, I knew that voice but I kept praying to myself that it wasn't him. I slowly turned around and I met those beautiful blue eyes and that smile again. He was still wearing a baseball cap but not his sunglasses so I could drown in his eyes, they looked so familiar.

"N..no, not really." I managed to say now only noticing he stood really close to me.

"Too bad, I'm searching for something good to read when I'm gone for work. Any tips?" He said with his warm voice that made me melt every time he speaks.

Jade you can do this, just keep it cool. "You should have a look upstairs, the best books are there." I said calmly. 

"Really, thank you! So are you ready for your audition tomorrow?" He asked.

Why was he still talking, I answered his first question. And why is he even interested in my audition? "Yeah, I hope I'm ready. I just bought my new outfit today to look a bit more presentable." I said while pointing at my clothes I was wearing now. I was just wearing a simple jeans with a hoodie.

"You look presentable in everything, you have natural beauty." He said like he really meant it.

I started blushing, is he flirting with me? "Thank you, that's a really nice compliment."

"No, it's not a compliment, it's the truth." He said, his voice sounded a bit lower than normally. He is really flirting, stop before I just kiss you! "So you also wanted to buy some flowers but you couldn't find the right ones, I guess." He added with a grin on his face.

Wait, flowers? "Flowers?" I asked him, not knowing about what he's talking.

"I saw you almost jump behind the flower stand, I thought you saw some flowers you wanted." He said with a grin on his face. Oh no, he knows I was avoiding him.

"Yeah, you could say I saw something." That something being him of course. I was getting a little on easy, he kept staring at me with those gorgeous eyes. Jade, you need to get away there before you just jump him I said to myself. "I need to go away, it was nice seeing you again." 

"Yeah, it was." He answered me. He looked like he wanted to say something more. "Ehm...I was thinking, maybe you want to do something with me tonight? Like going to a movie or have some dinner?" 

I was freaking out! Did he just asked me out!? What can I answer? I don't have anything to do but...  
Before I knew it my mouth took over and answered his question. "Sure!" I said without knowing what I was doing.

He was really happy with that answer I guess, his normal smile became even bigger when I said that. "So...what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, a movie sounds great. I haven't really had the time and watching them alone is a bit boring." I told him.

"That's true, it's more fun when you have someone with you. Is there any movie you want to see in special?" He asked me.

I didn't know what to say, I really wanted to go and see 'Captain America Civil War' but I know not everyone likes superheroes and I don't want to sound like some sort of geek or anything. "Ehm...there is the new Captain America I would love to see." I said almost unbearable but he heard it.

"Can I have you phone for a moment?" He asked. I gave my phone and he started typing. "Now you have my number, just send me a text later so I have your number." He handed back my phone with his typical smile.

"Thanks." I replied not really knowing what just happened. I wanted to say something else but I heard my phone buzzing and I looked at the screen to see it was my brother calling. "I'm so sorry, I need to take this. It's my brother and I haven't heard him for so long!"

"It's ok, I'll see you tonight! And don't forget to text me!" He started walking up the stairs of the bookstore.

"Ok." I simply replied and quickly answered my phone. I went to pay for the books I wanted while still talking to my brother on the phone. It felt so good to hear him again but sadly enough he had not much time because he was needed in an other meeting.

When I was walking out of the shopping center I was still thinking about Chris, why did he ask me and was this some sort of date or just two friends going to a movie together. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the happy girl bumping into me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't see you!" 

"It's ok, I'm too happy to become mad at someone now!" She replied with an enormous smile. I just wanted to say by when she started talking to me about how she became so happy. "I just met Chris Evans, you know that hot actor!" 

"Wait, did you meet him here? In the building?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was just walking around in the shopping center! I'm so happy!" Before I could reply she already running away, still looking happy.

I feel so bad I missed him, I would love to talk to Chris Evans! I still had my other Chris. Wait, now I just realized they had the same name! What a coincidence, must be some popular name I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this part! Any idea when Jade is going to find out who Chris really is?  
> The next chapter will be out soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok Jade, calm down. It's just something casual, going with a friend to the movies. Totally normal, more or less. It's not really normal that I know that 'friend' for like 2 days.

Why did I even say yes? Come on Jade, you are so stupid! He is a total stranger to you and you go out with him tonight! What if he kidnaps you and rapes you? But Chris wouldn't do that, would he? No, he's so sweet and kind. He would never do such things to me.

When I arrived in my apartment I immediately called Olivia, she had to know this! She was really excited and told me again what she had said at the party, it's my 'Prince Charming'. I still don't believe it, but maybe there's a chance he's my 'Prince Charming'.

I was already getting nervous, I still had to send that first text. What should I send and should I just keep it simple, smiley, no smiley? After some time off chaos in my head, I was mentally ready for the text. I started typing but got interrupted by a call from my boss at the restaurant.

"Hey Anthony!" I answered the phone. "Jade! We have an emergency! Anna has a strange fever and she won't be able to work tonight, could you replace her?" He almost begged me.

"Anthony, I already had some plans tonight. I don't know if..."

He cut me off "Jade, you have to! I'm desperate, we can't manage it without you! I beg you!"

What can I do!? I let out a heavy sigh. "Ok Anthony, I'll come and help but you owe me a favor!" I told him.

"Thank you Jade, you're an angel!"

"I know, see you tonight." I simply replied and ended the call before he could say anything else.

I hated my life! This always happens, whenever I get lucky with something I manage to fuck it up somehow. How can I even tell this to Chris! He'll be so disappointed in me. With a heavy heart I started typing a message.

_**Hey Chris, this is Jade! I'm so sorry to tell you this but I can't go to the movies with you tonight, I have to work. I'm so sorry** _

I feel so bad, I just destroyed a chance on a happy life. Good job Jade! I should better get ready, it's going to be a long night.

I quickly took a shower and got ready for my job at the restaurant. To be honest, I really like working there. The people are always kind and the food is really wonderful in my opinion.

When I wanted to leave I noticed I had a text back from Chris. For some reason I was really nervous to open his text.

**_Hey Jade! It's no problem, I'm sure we'll meet again soon ; )_ **

I let out a sigh of relief, he wasn't mad or something and we'll meet again soon!

\-------------------

When I arrived at the restaurant it was really busy, why do people always want to eat at the same time?

3 hours later it was less crowded, only some people who were already enjoying their food.

"Hey Jade, can you take care of that guy that just entered?" April asked me. "My feet are killing me!"

"Sure" I answered her. As I walked closer to the table I saw who it was, my favorite stranger: Chris!

"Hey Chris!" I said and he looked up. He had a smile on his face the moment he saw me.

"Hey Jade! I didn't know you worked here, what a coincidence." He took off his sunglasses when he said that. I'm still wondering why he always wears those, it's not like it's that sunny in the evening.

"So, what do you want to drink?" I asked him.

"Just a simple beer please, and take something for yourself." He answered me.

"That's very kind of you but I can't accept that, I'm still working." I told him.

"Why can't you have a drink? It's not that crowded. Maybe you could sit with me and we could talk a bit." It sounded nice for sure and my shift ended in like 12 minutes.

"I still have to work for 12 minutes, maybe I'll come sit with you when I'm done." He seemed pleased with my answer because he smiled and nodded.

"I would like that." I felt my heart make a little jump in my chest. Why did he have such an effect on me?

When I ended my shift I went to talk with him. He asked me what I had done when I left the bookstore. I told him the story about how I bumped into that girl and about how I missed the chance of meeting Chris Evans.

"I wish I'd met him." I told him and he started laughing.

"Is it so funny?" I asked in an angry tone.

"You really have no idea who I am?" He asked softly.

I didn't know what he meant by that. "You are Chris." I said.

He took off his baseball cap. It was the first time I saw his hair, I was now just staring at him.

"Oh God..." Is al I managed to get out.

"Let me introduce myself, Chris Evans." He said with that smile on his face. How is it even possible that hadn't recognized him earlier. Maybe it was his beard or maybe I was just too focused on his eyes, not seeing the complete picture.

I wanted to say something but I couldn't talk anymore, I just lost my voice.

"Jade, are you alright?" He asked in a concerned voice. He placed his hand on my hand while asking.

That's the moment I probably made the biggest mistake in my life, I quickly stood up and started running for the door without saying anything. I could hear him shouting my name a couple of times but I didn't look back and kept, running away from Chris Evans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Jade finally knows but her reaction was a bit strange, isn't ? The next chapter comes soon.


	5. Chapter 5

What have I done? I needed to clear my mind. I went to my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

I'm a horrible person, walking away from a celebrity. How could you do that Jade? You wanted to meet him and when you had the chance to talk to him you just walk, no run away.

I decided it would be better if I just try to forget what happened, it's not like I'll meet him ever again.

It was already getting late but I couldn't go to bed, so I watched some tv. When I was going through all the channels I heard my phone buzz. I've ignored my phone the whole evening, I just want everyone to leave me alone. When he kept buzzing I stood up and picked him up from wherever I've thrown him when I arrived. Just when I picked him up, he stopped buzzing.

"Great!" I mumbled to myself. When I looked at the screen my eyes widened. I had 3 missed calls and 5 new texts from the same person, Chris Evans.

Why did he try to call me, isn't running away from someone clear enough? Why are my feelings so fucked up? I didn't know what to do, should I read those messages?

I wasn't going to call him back for sure, maybe I could just read the messages.

**_Hey Jade, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought you would find out yourself. Please call me back Jade._ **

_**Jade, please call me back. We really need to talk about this.** _

**_I'm so sorry Jade, please believe me._ **

That's the moment I stopped reading, I couldn't handle this.

Why did he even want to talk with me about this? He's a big celebrity what does he want from me? I just threw myself on the couch and closed my eyes, hoping this was just a dream.

\--------------------

When I opened my eyes I saw where I was, still on my couch. I looked at my clock on the wall.

"What!" I shouted, instantly awake. I was running late, today was my audition. I totally forgot about that with everything that happened last night.

I checked my phone and saw that last night wasn't a dream after all. 6 missed calls and 7 new texts from Chris.

I had no time for this. I got in my shower, did my makeup and took my outfit I bought recently. I smiled at the memory of that day, meeting Chris again in the bookstore. Why was I even thinking about him again!?

After checking myself in the mirror I got my car keys and was ready to go. When I stepped out of my door, I got a new text. Chris again. I couldn't help myself and looked at it.

**_I hope we can talk after your audition today? Good luck :)_ **

How does he know this? Jade, you are so stupid. You told him yourself. And why does he want to talk after my audition? It's not like he's going to be there. Jade get your thoughts together, you have an audition. Don't let him distract you, this is your big chance!

\------------------

When I arrived at the studio I had calmed down. I can do this! I worked so hard for this, I can do this!

When I walked inside I told my name at the 'reception', it was just a girl sitting behind a table with a list in front of her. I needed to wait in a room with just some chairs and a table with some drinks on it.

I was the one that arrived, I had no idea how many people would join this audition.

After 30 minutes, the room was filled with 4 girls including me. I really enjoy talking with 2 girls, the other girl didn't even look at us. She was for sure the 'bitch' during this audition, every audition had them. The door opened and there stood the girl from the 'reception'. You told us in which order the audition would go, I was last of course.

"You only enter the audition room when I call your name. I wish everyone good luck!" She told us and walked through the other door and closed it.

"I don't need good luck, I know the co-star." The 'bitch' told us. It was the first Tim I heard her voice and I already hoped it was the last time I would hear it.

"Who is it?" Asked one of the nice girl.

"I'm not going to tell you but he's really hot and he already flirted with me." Yeah, I thought probably not as hot as Chris Evans. Why was I even thinking about him!?

My thoughts were interrupted by the girl with the list.

"Elisabeth, you can come." One of the nice girls stood up and I gave her a thumbs up. She smiled briefly at me and disappeared behind the door.

After some time both of the nice girls had done their audition and left the waiting room. I always asked how it went, they said they thought it went well.

Now I was alone with that 'bitch' in the room. The door opened once more.

"Iris, it's your turn." She stood up and gave me a self confident look. I let out a loud sigh, how can I ever compete against her? She is beautiful and she knows the co-star, I'm doomed to not get this role!

When she came out the room she had this look like 'I got this, you can go home' on her face. You can do this Jade! I kept telling myself this until the door opened again.

"Jade, it's your turn." I was almost shaking when I stepped through the door. What if I fail like I always do? What if myself look stupid?

When I stood there I took a really good look at the people sitting in the room. My heart almost stopped when I saw him sitting there, Chris Evans.

What's he doing here? Laugh with me? Oh no! He's probably the co-star! No, I'm not doing this audition, I don't want to be in a movie with him!

"So Jade, you can start with the scene." The guy in the middle said, probably the director of this movie.

I hesitated for a moment and looked at Chris, he smiled at me. Was he laughing with me?

"Ok" I said, that's al I could get out. I was recollecting my thoughts, do this Jade!

Before I knew it, I started with the scene. It went better than I expected, I was happy with myself. I looked back at the man I thought was the director.

"Thank you Jade, we'll call you next week with news." He said I just nodded and made my way out of the room.

I was relieved, I did it! I was happy, nothing could ruin this day anymore! When I collected my bag and went out of the waiting room I hear someone shout my name.

"Jade!" Oh no I thought

"Jade, we need to talk." He said when he stood next to me.

"I don't know what happened yesterday but..." I cut him off.

"Mister Evans, I just didn't wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression." I told him and started walking towards the exit, he didn't follow me luckily.

When I was outside I stepped into my car and I tried to calm down. Why did he have such an effect on me? I didn't know for how long I just sat there, I needed to think.

Suddenly I heard a knock on my cars' window.

"Can I come in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks so much for reading and commenting, this really gives me a boost to write!  
> I'm really interested how you would react in this situation?


	6. Chapter 6

"Can I come in?"

I just wanted to disappear. Why? I kept asking myself that question over and over again.

I heard him trying to open the passengers door but I had locked my car.

"Jade please, let me in. I know you can hear me." He was right, I could hear him but I don't know if I want him in my car.

"Jade..." 

Why doesn't he just go away and leave me! I don't want him in my life!

And that's the moment I made a big mistake, I unlocked my car. Before I could think about my action he had already opened the door and sat next to me.

There was some silence, I didn't look at him. I couldn't. I was just staring blankly in front of me. He broke the silence with a sigh.

"Jade, what have I done wrong?" He asked. That was a really good question, I don't know it myself. If was angry at him but I didn't know why exactly.

"Jade, talk to me. Please." He almost begged me.

"I...I..." I lost my voice. 

"Jade..." He placed his hand on my shoulder. I could feel my body heat up. This wasn't right, how is it even possible he has such an effect on me?

I jerked away my shoulder. "Please Mister Evans, I don't want to talk to you." I said in a calm voice.

"Chris, call me Chris." He said with his amazing voice.

I looked him into his eyes. They were so beautiful, like the blue ocean. Stop thinking like that Jade!

"No." I said. "You know Mister Evans, I'm not like some other girls who would die to be here with you. I'm not like that! It's not because your are a celebrity you can do whatever you want! I'm not that sort of girl that jumps into your bed because you are Chris Evans! Because that's the only reason you talked to me, otherwise you wouldn't notice me! I'm not like those girls!" I shouted way too loud. 

I saw his eyes widen when I told him this. I know I should have kept it for myself but my mouth is sometimes stronger than my brain.

"Jade, I never intended..." I cut him off.

"Chris, can you please leave?" I begged him

I saw his eyes soften. "Jade...sure." He stepped out of my car and was about to close the door before ha spoke again.

"You know, I kind of hoped you weren't like those other girls." And he closed the door. I watched him as he walked back into the building.

I let out a loud sigh. What did he mean with that last thing? I need to stop thinking about him.

\------------------

A week has passed but nothing special happened. Except for Steve, my dog. He got ill and I had to take him to the vet, but now he's recovering well. Today was also a special day, today I would get the call from the director. I already lost hope on this role and I was honestly doubting if I should take it because of the co-star in this production. Chris Evans.

It's also a week ago I saw Chris for the last time in my car. He hadn't called or texted and I was happy with it, or I kept telling myself I should be happy about it. There's still a part of me wants to meet him again. My feelings are so messed up.

I decided to go and get my breakfast at that coffee bar not far from my apartment. I stopped when I realized who I met there last time. Jade don't think about him, how big is the chance you meet him ever again?

When I arrived at the coffee bar I saw there almost no one, I liked it when it was not busy. I ordered everything at the counter and took place at a nice table in the corner while I waited. I was going through some sites on my phone when they brought my order. This was really my favorite place for coffee and breakfast!

I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings when I was eating until I arrived at my muffin. When I took the first bite, I took a look around. I almost choked on my muffin when I saw who was sitting like 2 tables away from me having breakfast.

You can guess it, it was Chris.

I quickly took a sip of my coffee to wash down my muffin. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. How is this even possible, how big is the chance of meeting him here?  
Before I knew it I was staring at him. He looked up at me and we were both staring at each other. 

He broke our staring competition and stood up and went to the counter. 

I cleared my head and went back to my muffin. Before I could take an other bite I heard a voice.

"Can we talk?" I knew it was Chris 

I looked up at him and nodded my head. "Sure" Why did I even say sure? I thought I wanted to avoid him!

"Jade, I know you think I'm just an arrogant celebrity or something but I am not. I don't really know what I did wrong to you but I want to fix it. I really liked the little conversations we had and I don't want it to be ruined." He said while playing with his hands like he was nervous.

"And I'm certainly not doing this because I ant you to jump in my bed, I mean it." He looked me straight in the eyes.

He placed his hand on mine. "I hoped we could be friends and maybe colleagues some day, that's all I want. I just want to have someone with whom I can enjoy a simple coffee."

I smiled at him, hearing that from him made my heart beat faster.

"So, we're ok?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said while I smiled at him.

"You know what, I still owe you something. You still need to watch civil war." He continued. "Or did you see it already?"

"You don't really owe me anything, it was my fault we couldn't go because of my work!" I replied.

"Maybe we can do it for real, no interruptions this time." He looked at me with that smile and those eyes, how could you say no to that!?

"Sure, when?"

"Maybe tonight, if you don't have any other plans. See it as some sort of celebration." 

"Celebration of what?" I asked him.

"You'll find out soon." He said with a huge grin on his face. "I'm so sorry but I have to go somewhere." He told me while looking at his phone.

"Oh, no problem." I replied. To be honest if felt a little sad because I really liked talking with him. Jade, what are you even thinking! First you want him to stay out of your life and now you want to talk more with him. What's wrong with you Jade! You are a total mess!

"Could you text me your address so I can pick you up tonight? Let's say around 7?"

"Sounds great!" I answered him before I could think.

"See you tonight Jade." He smiled at me and left.

When I walked back at my apartment I couldn't think anymore. My mind was fighting itself. Why did I say yes? Why did I even talk to him? Why?   
I kept asking the same questions over and over again.

When I walked into my apartment I was greeted by Steve who seemed much better. 

"What should I do Steve? Should I give him a chance?" He looked at me with a strange face. Jade you are getting crazy, asking the dog for advice.

"I don't know what to do Steve! Should I just do this?" Steve barked in response, swinging his tail.

I guess that's a yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you liked this chapter! This chapter was really hard for me to write but I think I'm happy with the result.   
> Next chapter will be up as soon as I can!


End file.
